Curiosity Killed the Cat, Darling
by Julliette Rose
Summary: What happens when Rosalie becomes a nanny for a little girl named Willow? Read to find out. Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie Hale could never have children of her own. That we all know. What not many know is, that she decided to work with kids after Renesmee grew up. She moved away from the Cullens and became a nanny for hire.

Rosalie's POV

I soon got a message on . The Gregory family needed a nanny for weekdays and some long expanses of time. I, of course accepted, because they only had one child, a little girl, who was three. And the pay was quite grand. I was contacted and interviewed. The parents were very thorough.

"How old are you?" Mrs. Gregory asked

"Twenty-two"

"Any education beyond high school?" General Gregory asked.

"Four years of college."

This all went on for about two hours. They finally offered me the position. They took me back to their huge house and introduced me to little Willow. With her sapphire blue eyes and fiery red hair, there was no denying she was a beautiful child. If I didn't know any better, I'd call her a cherub that lost her way on the way back to heaven. Willow looked me over with such a look that I wondered just how often she'd seen people inspect her this way. She finally looked at her mother, "Mama, when do you and papa have to go?" she asked. "At three. Rosalie," she turned to me, "we'll be leaving for a conference at three. Willow will show you your room. She's got a bit of separation anxiety, to be honest. But I'm sure you'll get along fine."

Willow took my hand and led me up the wide staircase, showing me to a bedroom that was very grand. A bathroom was connected to the bedroom too. "My room is next to yours. Wanna see it?" And when I nodded, she dragged me off to a large room, much too grand for a mere toddler. A white canopy bed stood on the wall opposite to what I assumed to be the closet. I couldn't help but gawk at all the dolls she had lined up on the shelf. There had to be at least thirty of them. Half of the dolls were porcelain. The other half of the shelf was filled with Raggedy-Annes and rag dolls. Her little tea table had a porcelain tea set with roses painted on the life-sized cups and teapot. "Rosalie?" she asked, "Oh, you can call me Rose or Rosie." I smile at her. And with that, my new life began as the Gregory Nanny.


	2. Chapter 2

Willow's parents left at exactly three. Mrs. Gregory bent down to kiss Willow's cheek. The little girl wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and began to bawl. Her mother picked her up, "Oh, oh, oh. No tears, baby. Rosalie, take her please?" She uncurled the tiny fingers from around her neck and handed Willow to me. I took her in my arms and rubbed her back. She went limp as a wet noodle and wailed at the top of her lungs. Her parents left before it got worse.

Willow cried for what seemed like hours. When in reality, it was only a little bit. She finally stopped and began to hiccup. I set her down on her feet and she took my hand again. "Can we have a tea party?" she asked and looked at me with those huge baby eyes. I smiled down at her, "Of course we can." I told her. She dragged me upstairs to her bedroom and pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and she seated a doll next to me, "This is Emily. She's my favorite." Emily had short brown curly locks that were decorated with little pink rose buds. She also had big brown doe eyes. She was dressed in a party frock and little white shoes.

I smiled at Willow and she poured out "tea." She even had a little box of chocolates, which she insisted I have one. I manfully swallowed it, then sipped at the teacup, making sure to keep my pinky up. Willow giggled and sipped at hers too.

We went downstairs for lunch a bit later. I made her a peanut butter and grape jam sandwich. She insisted it be cut into four little triangles. I happily obliged, and she ate about half of it. But she wouldn't eat the celery sticks. "You aren't getting up until you finish your veggies and drink your milk." I told her. She made a face and got off her chair. I picked her up and set her back in it. "No!" she insisted., and got up again, making a run for it. "Willow, you have until the count of three to get back here." I shouted.

"One…" she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Two…" She whimpered.

"Three."

I stood up and walked over to Willow. She began to cry. I picked her up and settled her on my hip. I took a chair and faced it toward a corner. I then sat her down in the chair. "Three minutes in timeout." I told her, and took an egg timer from the kitchen. When I came back, though, she was gone.


End file.
